


Aftermath

by bcnedrah



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Institute Attack, M/M, Madzie at risk, Possible PTSD trigger, battle aftermath, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/pseuds/bcnedrah
Summary: “Alexander, darling? Are you okay?”“Yeah,” he sighed, “I am. Or I am now. I just- I just needed to see you.”“Well then,” he said, “come on in.”





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Alec seeks refuge at Magnus' apartment after the attack on the Institute.

Alec trudged down the hallway to Magnus’ loft. The day had been a long one filled with the aftermath of Valentine’s attack on the Institute. Identifying the dead – Shadowhunter, Vampire, Seeilie, Werewolf – and notifying any known family members, processing Circle members as traitors, and reporting everything to the Clave. All in all it had been an emotionally and physically exhausting day and all he wanted to do was see his boyfriend. 

He leaned against Magnus’ door and knocked dejectedly. When Magnus opened the door, he shook his head at the sight of the exhausted Shadowhunter. “Alexander,” Magnus sighed, reaching out a hand to caress his boyfriend’s face. “I thought you would still be at the Institute.”

Alec leaned his cheek into Magnus’ caress before pushing off the door and wrapping his arms around the warlock’s waist and resting his head against Magnus’ shoulder, thankful to not have to count him among the dead. Alec’s weight pushed both of them into the foyer and Magnus waved a hand to close the door behind them.

Brushing at the dark strands that were beginning to obscure his vision, he asked, “Alexander, darling? Are you okay?”

Alec leaned back only far enough to rest his forehead against Magnus’, bringing a hand up to stroke at the warlock’s cheek. “Yeah,” he sighed, “I am. Or I am now. I just- I just needed to see you.”

Magnus ran a hand from Alec’s shoulder down to lightly grasp around his wrist. “Well then,” he said, linking their fingers together, “come on in.”

Alec allowed himself to relax as Magnus led him further into the apartment. The New York skyline stood picturesque against the waning sunlight and he moved to stand at the patio as Magnus prepared them drinks. Alec rested both forearms against the railing, appreciating the view in front of him. When a glass of wine appeared in his vision, he took it absentmindedly and leaned his shoulder against the man that came to stand next to him, seeking his body heat. 

“You look like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, Alexander,” Magnus nudged the other man’s shoulder playfully. 

Alec nudged back, fingers tracing up and down the wine stem in contemplation. “Some days it feels like it. Today especially.” 

Magnus pressed a kiss against Alec's shoulder, knowing from experience the turmoil his Shadowhunter must be going through. Trying to lighten the mood, he ventured, “Well, if you have any bad news to tell me, I've found it's easier to do it quickly. Like pulling off a band-aid.”

Not looking at Magnus, he sighed deeply. “The Clave is most likely going to try to put Madzie on trial.”

“But she’s a child!” Magnus argued, eyes flashing gold at the thought of Madzie in front of a Clave trial.

“I know, Magnus.” Alec gripped his boyfriend’s hand and turned to face him. “I’ve been arguing with the Clave most of the afternoon that Madzie was a child who was manipulated by Valentine. But all the Clave cares about is the fact that Madzie is a warlock that attacked the Institute and killed Shadowhunters in violation of the Accords.”

“She’s too young to even understand what the Accords stand for, much less what -”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted, squeezing his hand, “I know. I know she wouldn’t have done any of this if she hadn’t been separated from Iris. Which brings me to the second part of why the Clave would want to put her on trial.” Alec gripped the wine glass in his hands and stared back out at the New York skyline before continuing. “She’s the only witness who can elaborate or contradict anything Iris says regarding her baby warlock ring,” he gestured with his hand, “for lack of a better term.”

Magnus stared at the young man next to him, taking in the slump of his shoulders he had thought carried the weight of the world on them. It was more the weight of a five year-old girl. Magnus laid a hand on Alec’s bicep, unsure if it was in comfort or to rally against what he was hearing coming from the Shadowhunter’s mouth.

“What’s the Clave’s next course of action?”

“Right now, nothing at the moment. They have both Iris and Valentine in custody, so they are able to put those two on trial. Anything they say can be pitted against each other. But since the Soul Sword has gone missing, the Clave can’t use it to demand the truth from Iris or Valentine. And let’s be honest – Valentine is a right bastard when it comes to manipulating his words.”

“And Madzie?”

“Should be able to come away from this safely due to how young she is and if she stays in the care of a more experienced warlock.”

“Madzie is still at Catarina’s at the moment,” Magnus confirmed, laying a hand over Alec's. “Even the Clave wouldn't dare argue that Catarina isn't an experienced enough warlock to keep Madzie safe.”

“And that’s the thing, Magnus,” Alec whispered, turning his palm over to lace his fingers with Magnus’, “I need you safe. Both of you. Even though Clary managed to deactivate the Soul Sword before it went missing, there is no clue who else Valentine could have injected with Ithurial’s blood. No one- ,” Alec took a heaving breath as his voice broke, “No one knows when another attack like tonight can happen again.”

Magnus pulled Alec into his arms at the sound of his voice cracking. The Shadowhunter clung desperately to the warlock, seeking comfort and refuge in Magnus’ arms. “By the Angel, Magnus,” Alec mumbled into his neck, as Magnus cradled his head, “it was terrible. All of those bodies. People I fought with – and against. Shadowhunters that trusted me to lead them and I- I- I led them to their deaths.”

“Like hell you did, Alexander,” Magnus hissed passionately next to his ear. “A madman attacked the Institute using a warlock child he had manipulated into thinking she would be reunited with her Nana.” Magnus pulled back and cradled Alec’s face in both of his hands. “None of this is your fault. Last night Shadowhunters and Downworlders united to stave off an attack from a psychopath who would kill us all, if he had his way. Yes, some of us died last night. And that very well could have included you as well, my Alexander.”

Alec’s hands clenched at Magnus’ wrists, eyes searching for something in the warlock’s face. Finding it, he leaned in, kissing Magnus softly as if the warlock’s lips held a benediction to save his soul. Magnus’ hands threaded through Alec’s dark curls only to loop around his neck as Alec pulled him closer. When the need to breath became too much, Alec leaned back only far enough to stare into Magnus’ eyes. “I love you.”

Pure, simple, honest. Magnus smiled, his thumbs stroking at the base of Alec’s neck. “Like I always say, you never cease to amaze me, Alexander.” Magnus leaned up to press a gentle kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you, too.”

For the first time that night, and perhaps all day given recent events, a soft smile formed on Alec’s face. Magnus couldn’t stop the matching grin that spread across his face at the sight of it.

Chuckling at the dopey smile on the warlock’s face, Alec tugged Magnus into the crook of his shoulder, tucking him underneath his chin. Pressing a kiss into the black spikes, Alec stared out at the last of the sunset. “I want to stay the night tonight.”

“Alright, darling,” Magnus agreed, placing a hand above Alec’s heart. “Hungry?”

****“Starving,” came the reply above his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bcnedrah


End file.
